Resistance What We Think And What We Know
by Epicrpg101
Summary: I take the idea from Resistance Fall of man And Resistance2, And make it into a story using a random character that i have created. Robby carse thinks that chimera have a perpose. But is a highly trained Special OPS and goes to finish the Chimera for good


**Resistance What We Think And We Know.**

This is just a story with the same idea as Resistance a PS3 game made by Sony Entertainment.

* * *

My name is Robby Carse But my fellow friends and soldiers of the Squad the _**Resistance **_call me Rob. The _**Resistance **_(The ultra epic highly trained group of soldiers) In the _**Resistance**_

there is a few basic classes, and once you get to a certain rank; you can upgrade your class to a more strong class. Well the first 3 you can choose from are **Soldier, Medic **or **Special **

**OPS. **Well I started my journey as a Special OPS which have super strong damage but crap ass magazine capacity. But we do supply ammo to others because we carry a lot. Medics heal

other players using a Plasma gun that has unlimited Ammo. It sucks the life out of enemy's and uses the energy in blasts (Which is limited, the gun can hold a total of 10 blasts.) to heal

Allies. Soldiers Just use big ass hand held turret machine guns (Which rely on special OPS for ammo) Anyway People Think the Chimera are just mindless beasts whose purpose is meant

to kill. But I bet if we talk with there master we could make peace. (Everyone thinks I am crazy for bringing it up.) Anyway I need 378 more kills to rank up. It may not seem like much but

killing them is harder then you think. There is a special type of Chimera that have a much more advanced way of thinking. Now we have to go out again. "Hey…Rob quit day dreaming we

have orders to head out to Casius" Demanded Kyva a soldier. Casius a large piece of land that's beside a Chimera base, that's half conquered by them. "Come on Rob where off to the

Megatug." Said my Best friend Tobyus. We have been good friends since the Chimera first invaded, and the Resistance was formed. Me and Tobyus grabbed our guns and left the Hotel.

Yes we were staying at a hotel closest to our last mission. In fact all the soldiers were. We boarded the Megatug ( A huge ship half Helicopter Half jet and 3 times the size of a passenger

plane, unlike a jets and helicopters it has propellers in its short wings and takes the shape as a jet. If you would like to know its wings span have the length of the ship itself.) Whys it

called a Megatug, because it can carry a load of people and a load of gear. When we walked in we turned to the left AKA the back of the Megatug. There were two benches on either

sides "Lets sit on the end of the left side" Tobyus said to me I nodded. So we made our way to the back and he sat to the wall and I sat right beside him. "I sure hope we survive" he

said looking down at his boots. "We will don't you worry." We were probably the youngest in the Resistance Tobyus was 19 and surprisingly I am 20. He joined when he was 18 and I

joined when I was 19. But the Resistance is 3 years old now. We looked around as the room filled with people. "Wow" I said "There's got to be 100 people on this mission" I said "That's

a lot of people to be paying. Where do you think they come up with all the money?" Tobyus asked "Probably find it on the Chimeras bodies!" I said and Tobyus and I had a good laugh

. "Well there's one thing this ship doesn't have" Tobyus brought up "What might that be?" I asked Tobyus came close and whispered into my ear "Room service" Me and Tobyus burst out

laughing. I am glade I cheered Tobyus up. When we stopped laughing everyone was staring at us. Tobyus and I looked down and the staring slowly vanished. "That's the thing of being

the youngest person on board" I said to Tobyus "Most of the men here are in there late 20s and early 30s there more serious." "Tell me about it" Tobyus replied. So we talked and we

talked and about an hour later we arrived. And a buff man came in "I am your Captain, so we have arrived and are 500 metres from are destination. But you should still keep you eyes

peeled. Alright WHO ARE WE!" "THE RESISTANCE!" Everyone cheered. "NOW GET YOUR ASSES OUT THERE!" "YES SIR!" we all yelled back. And everyone left and started running towards

our destination. We were the last to get out "You ready for this?" I asked him "Yes" he said "we may be the youngest but were the fastest and smartest lets do this!" I laughed at his

outstanding courage and we ran together following the other soldiers. We were trained to run miles on end. This is our second mission. The rest of the time we were training and finished 2 weeks ago.

"Were here" I told Tobyus. It was like a maze there was huge metal walls on either side of us. And we stopped and hide behind a metal barrier 3 metres in length and 3 metres in width it

was right beside the right wall. I could here the sound of gun fire and Chimeras dying. Tobyus and I have the sweetest guns there called M82s. "Just wait" I told Tobyus I moved to the

left side to the edge of the wall. I looked into my scope; I saw a guy shooting a Chimera and then got killed by a Hedgehog (a nasty grenade that is covered with spikes once it hits

something it explodes by letting all the spikes go flying in all direction. "What was that sound?" asked Tobyus. "A Hedgehog grenade" I replied "Ouch" he then said. I turned my gun to

the right and saw a chimera slowly walking forward. It was grey and had 4 eyes and nasty sharp teeth. It had hands that were grey with sharp fingernails. And its arm was covered with

metal up until its elbow. It had a clear stomach and has a huge metal pack on its back keeping it alive. Its legs were covered with metal that started after the feet until the knees. Its feet were bare and had very sharp toe nails. It had an alien made gun. That can shoot plasma bullets. As it gained closer I steadied my gun and shot Bang, Bang, Bang I shot it in the head.

RUUUAAAA! It made a horrible sound as it fell to the ground. "Did you hit it?" Tobyus asked "Yes" I faced him. "Let me have the next kill" he demanded and went to the edge. I moved

aside. He looked into his scope and gasped "there's 3 of them and there running this way" "Crap!" I moved behind him and took aim. Tobyus wasn't kidding there were three of them and

were booking it this way. Tobyus was the first to shoot then a second later I shot. Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang damn. Tobyus was reloading and I was out of ammo. I pushed

him to the side and pulled out my knife it jumped in front of me, this is my chance I took my knife and stabbed him in the chest. RUAAA! It bled and fell to the ground. "Sorry for pushing

you" I apologized "You had to, to kill that Chimera" Tobyus replied "Right you are Tobyus right you are"

**SO THERE YOU HAVE IT CHAPTER 1 IM SORRY IF IT SUCKS I AM ONLY 13 AFTER ALL SO HOPE YOU LIKE IT SO FAR XD**


End file.
